Accidently Kissed
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Full summary inside. Pokeshipping. No flames. First Pokeshipping one-shot. Dedication!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did.

**Claimer:** I DO own the Plalley League because I made it up!!

**Dedication:** Postinlover4ev because she/he is awesome! He/she (Can you tell me in reviews, please??) loves all of my stories! I won't find one flame under his/her name!!

**Summary:** After winning a tough match in the Plalley League(Made up name), Ash accidently kisses Misty. Or was it an accident?? Pokeshipping.

* * *

"Haha! I won! I won!" Ash Ketchum cheered as he twirled around the room, giddy with happiness after winning the match that would decide whether or not he could go to the victory tournament. Pikachu gladly danced around with him.

Misty, who had began traveling with him after Brock went to his gym, watched the to-be Pokemon Master dance around the room. She folds her arms and shakes her head side to side, snickering at her friend's childish behavoir.

She wasn't the only one traveling with him. Tracey and Max had joined them not too long ago.

The 14 year old trainer had grown up quite a bit since his days in Sinnoh. Not only in maturaty, but in looks as well. He'd grown taller, his voice got deeper, and his muscles were slightly visible through his black tee shrit and blue, black and yellow vest. He had been dressing simliar to what he wore in Kanto and Johto.

Suddenly, Ash stopped in front of Misty. He pulled her by the forearms into him and kised her without knowing that he did. Just as he did, Max and Tracey came into the room. Her eyes grew wide even though his were closed. He finally comprehended what he was doing and pulled away as Misty started to close her eyes and kiss back.

"I-I'm- I mean... I- oh, shoot. Sorry, Misty." Then he ran out of the room, Pikachu following.

Misty stared into space, her jaw open and her eyes wide. She hadn't moved an inch from where she had been standing.

"Misty, are you alright?" Max asked.

"..."

"Misty, say something!" Tracey yelled.

"..."

"Lovestruck much?" Max rolled his eyes.

Misty snapped out of it and smack the back of his head.

"OW!" He yelled, rubbing where she hit.

Misty touched her lips.

"Wow... Even if it was on accident..." She muttered.

"I should go find Ash." Max said.

"Wait! I'll go." Misty caught him before he left and went instead.

She found him on the beach, hugging his knees to his chest and his head in between his knees.

"Hey." She said in a sweet voice.

"Hi..." He muttered.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Go 'head."

She sat down next to him and smiled. He didn't look at her. He stared at the sunset. It was an orange and yellow glistening half circle resting on sparkling bright blue waters. The flying Pokemon got smaller and smaller as they flew towards it.

"You alright?" Misty asked.

"..."

She put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly and said, "Its either me, Tracey or Max."

He sighed and put his hands on the sands and leaned on them. Misty went into the same position but on accident, she put her hand on his. They pulled them back, blushing.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what I was doing..." He mumbled.

"Don't be. I liked it." Misty confessed, taking his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Did it mean anything?" Ash asked, his smile fading.

"Did you want it to mean something?"

"No word games, Myst!"

"Fine! Well, I thought it did." She took her hand back.

"Really?"

"Ash, yes! I love you! Oop!" She covered her mouth.

Ash took the hand that was covering her mouth and pushed her bangs behind her ear. Then he carressed her cheek. She leaned into his palm and closed her eyes. She felt warm lips upon hers. She opened her eyes and saw Ash, with his eyes closed. She a small smile formed on her lips as she closed her eyes and kissed back. His hand moved to behind her head so she couldn't escape. He licked her upper lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths and battled.

Finally, they parted for breath.

"I love you, too." Ash whispered into her ear, making her shudder from his breath on her neck.

"You know, I'm glad you accidently kissed me." Misty said as he ran kisses up and down her neck.

"Why?" Ash asked as he moved to kiss her chest.

"Because then I would've never admitted how I feel about you."

"It was no accident. Actually, I did it on purpose." Ash said as he kissed deeper on her chest.

"What?!" Ash lifted his head and scrambled to his feet.

"Oh shoot!" He yelled as she chased him along the shore.

"Ash Ketchum!!!! You're dead!!!"

"Love you, too, babe!"

The End!!

* * *

A/N I was thinking about the song Accidently In Love so I thought "Hm... Accidently... HEY!!!" Really, that's what I though!! R&R!!!!


End file.
